carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
Veloz Group
Veloz Group is a Lovian conglomerate company founded by businessman Clarence Shea, who is also the CEO. The group's core business areas are retail, travel and entertainment. Whilst the majority of the group's operations take place in Lovia, the group is still active in Brunant. The President of Veloz Group Brunant is Frederica Aberquero. The group's world headquarters are in Noble City, Lovia whilst the Brunanter headquarters are located in The Spire, Koningstad. History In October 1983, businessman Clarence Shea opened a small shop in Noble City, Lovia, selling clothing and shoes. This business was very successful, and he was later approached by a small group of American businessmen about the possibility of establishing a larger chain. The Veloz Group was established in February 1996, after Shea's initial successes, with plans to start a small chain of department stores in Lovia. The chain, Veloz Megastores, was established later that year, with locations in Sylvania, later expanding to the other states of Lovia. Later that year, in October 2009, Shea decided to form Veloz Health Clubs, a medium sized chain of health clubs and gyms. This company was also successful, and by late 2010, the group had managed to acquire 50% of airline FlyLOVIA from businessman Jacob Ross. In 2013, the group founded two new subsidiaries, Veloz Vacations and Argentum Restaurants, which started full operations in July 2013. Expansion into Brunant In 2013, Clarence Shea unveiled plans for the group's expansion into Brunant. The group confirmed that Veloz Megastores would be opening locations in Brunant during the summer, and Veloz Vacations would be opening hotels in Koningstad and Grijzestad, as well as offering package holidays to Lovia and the United States. In July of 2013, the Veloz Group enquired about the possibility of opening a restaurant on the 44th floor of The Spire. The restaurant, whose name has not yet been announced, is due to open in October, taking reservations from early August. The restaurant will be operated by Argentum Restaurants, one of the group's subsidiaries. Subsidiaries As of July 2013, the Veloz Group has five subsidiaries operating in the areas of retail, fitness, travel, entertainment and dining. The group also has future plans to expand into a number of other areas. Only subsidiaries which operate in Brunant are displayed below. Veloz Megastores Veloz Megastores is a Lovian chain of department stores, selling menswear, womenswear, homewear and technology. The chain currently has five locations across Lovia, with future plans to expand into Brunant. Veloz Vacations Veloz Vacations is a package holiday company, based in both Lovia and Brunant, selling package holidays to Lovia, Brunant, Australia and the United States. The subsidiary operates the Veloz Koningstad Resort & Spa in Koningstad, and plans to open another hotel in Grijzestad. Argentum Restaurants Argentum Restaurants is a subsidiary owned by the Veloz Group that owns several restaurants in Lovia. The subsidiary began operations in Brunant when it unveiled plans to open a restaurant on the 44th floor of The Spire. The restaurant is due to open in October 2013. Operations in Brunant The Veloz Group began operations in Brunant in July 2013, when Veloz Megastores opened in Koningstad, Grijzestad and Carrington. Veloz Vacations has also opened the Veloz Koningstad Resort & Spa, and plans to open another resort in Grijzestad. Notable persons The following people have senior roles at the Veloz Group. *'Clarence Shea'- Founder, CEO and Chairman of the Board of Directors **'Benjamin Shea'- Chief Financial Officer **'Caitlin Renard'- Vice Chairman, CEO of Veloz Megastores **'Kyle Bernier'- President of Product Development and Communications **'Janet Michaels'- President of Human Resources *'Frederica Aberquero'- Chief of Development, President of Veloz Group Brunant **'Ruben Vilhena'- Vice President of Veloz Group Brunant, CEO of Veloz Vacations and Chairman of Helmond Raiders See also *Veloz Group Lovia *Veloz Vacations *Veloz Megastores Category:Veloz Group Category:Lovia Category:Companies Category:Business District Category:The Spire